


[Translation]Like a Moth to the Flame飞蛾扑火

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Master and Apprentice [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 18 year old Palpatine, Apprentice Palpatine, Cold Weather, Daydreaming, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plagueis thinks about a lot of thingsmostly about his redhead apprentice, Pre-Slash, Settle down Plagueis, Showers, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Voyeurism, who is proving very distracting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 银河系某个偏远的角落，西斯师徒正在进行一项训练。如果可以窥见未来，那么可以说，是好奇心害死的缪恩人。《崩，崩，溃》前一年的事。





	[Translation]Like a Moth to the Flame飞蛾扑火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Moth to the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088066) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



**Like a Moth to the Flame**

**飞蛾扑火**

Darth_Videtur

 

帕尔帕廷是个意志坚定的人类，普雷格斯思忖，看着年轻的弟子仅凭一根原力长矛击退一波波的杀手机器人。这座古老的西斯圣殿早已在岁月的侵蚀下剥离了往日的辉煌，被遗忘在了这颗偏远星球上，也正好给当代的西斯师徒提供了一个秘密训练的好地方。

 

也是达马斯克集团控制的其中一颗星球，普雷格斯笑了，当然，官方文件可不会记录这种鸡毛蒜皮的事。

 

比起千万颗这种遗迹星球，他看中的是别的，要是他的缪恩生意伙伴知道，非对他侧目而视，说三道四不可。

 

有什么东西能比利润更重要，比财富与威望更有意义呢？

 

他的同族不了解，但 **他** 知道。他盯着那个十八岁的身影在对手面前完美地跳跃躲闪。不，普雷格斯玩味，并不完美，有股光束擦到了他的右肩，听到对方咬牙切齿地用纳布语粗俗诅咒，普雷格斯笑了。怒火反而坚定了人类的意志，他用原力狠狠将机器人甩到神庙墙上，它的外壳摔得粉碎。

 

普雷格斯笑得更开心了。多么生猛的力量！

 

他刚认识男孩的时候，人类还是个整日埋在书堆里的小书虫，吃得又少，单薄的跟小棍子似的，而今的他已经在无数试炼中锻造出了一副精瘦的身材，潜藏着完美的力量，西斯尊主发觉自己对他的小人类越来越感兴趣了。其他缪恩人会对黑戈·达马斯克以及他对快感的古怪品味嚼舌头，但从来把不准什么证据。那些试图寻找的人向来不会善终。

 

话虽如此，普雷格斯的品味还是很平常的，跟谣言传说的不同，他喜欢光滑的皮肤，紧致的肌肉，修长的胳膊和白皙的皮肤。真要说起来，只有一个癖好将他跟同族划分开来：其他缪恩人不动声色地鄙夷人类毛发，他却对之异常痴迷，尤其是红色的人类毛发，像他弟子那样的，长而柔软，因忙于躲避咄咄逼人的对手不得不连续腾跃而搅作一团。

 

普雷格斯碰过它好几次。一年前在穆斯塔法，在将弟子打得爬不起来，拉着男孩的头发把他拽了起来。他注意到这些毛发反射不远处岩浆的光芒，简直跟弟子怒气冲冲瞪着他的年轻金眸一样闪亮。他记得自己将十七岁的少年拉起来以后帮他抚平头发。

 

还有一次是在纳布的某处崖底，西迪厄斯不省人事地躺在那里，差点被护崽的愤怒纳格拉齐兽给杀死。那只野兽倒在男孩腿上，肠子洒了一地，上面插着男孩的震刃。普雷格斯想去治疗西迪厄斯破碎的身体，但他没有，西斯弟子不可以在这种时候接受师父的帮助。到头来，西迪厄斯的确证明了他求生的意志，在船上接受了治疗，但年轻人类不知道，普雷格斯让他的头枕在自己膝头，一遍遍抚摸那些柔软的毛发。多么的美丽。在泥泞不堪的地上，帕尔帕廷的红发如火焰一般明亮。

 

他发现自己对弟子身体的其他部分越来越好奇，他想知道那些毛发是不是还存在于其他地方，是不是也是火红色的。当然，都是科学性的好奇。他想知道那些苍白的皮肤如果露出来是什么一种情形，他想看更多，全部。他当然看过一点，比如西迪厄斯慌乱脱掉上衣摆脱宇塔斯克火虫灼人叮咬的时候——那次普雷格斯笑得多欢啊！——还有上次在麦基托，普雷格斯扯开弟子维生服的前襟将他暴露在那里严寒的气候中，看半裸的西迪厄斯依仗伤痕累累的四肢和腹部在荒原上挣扎。

 

某个纳布的炎热夏夜，他碰巧瞥见弟子裸睡的身形，轻薄的被单纠结地遮住他纤瘦的臀部。

 

这次，他没有笑，只是盯着看。这次，他克服了诱惑，但是欲望依旧。

 

如果男孩的其他部分跟他几乎无毛的躯干一样的话……好吧，几乎无毛，普雷格斯想，之前几次他可是都有看到一抹稀疏的红毛沿着弟子的肚脐往下，消失在裤腰处。好奇心是缪恩人生命的一项重要元素，而普雷格斯更是这方面的佼佼者。他对科学的执着鞭策他寻找答案，提出理论，证明假设，结果就是这演变成另一种执着——执着地探索他的人类弟子身上到底还藏着什么秘密。

 

如此而已。

 

但某种意义上，他也是个脆弱的男孩，就普雷格斯观察，他傲慢自大，并没被人碰过，如果过早地强占，之前的投入就是竹篮打水一场空。帕尔帕廷需要小心翼翼地驯服，如此才可以掌控他身体内的野兽。也许通过接下来几年的训练，他会准备好接受师父的进一步索求。

 

在此期间，普雷格斯寻求的是如何满足自己的好奇心。

 

原力长矛砸在他脚边的石头上，他抬头就对上弟子独特的笑容，上气不接下气却不失骄傲，杀手机器人已经在他身后堆成了小山。一只苍蓝的眼睛上方划了个口子，血从那里流下来。缪恩人可没有那种瞳色。“我完成了，师父，”西迪厄斯说。取得胜利的他太过骄傲，竟然忘了礼仪，没有跪下。

 

“很好，”普雷格斯笑道，但紧接着话锋一转，“但这次多花了一分钟。”

 

帕尔帕廷仰头。“手柄坏了。我开动前不得不临时改变计划。”

 

“但时间长了就是长了。你知道那是什么意思。”

 

他知道。那意味着又得在星球最艰险的山谷和洞穴里跑一回，击退那些将他看做美食的穴居动物。

 

普雷格斯看到了对方不快的表情，站起身。“反正我们这次任务必须要穿过‘隘口’。拿那好你的东西，我们马上出发。”

 

西迪厄斯微微颔首，转身去圣殿遗址整理两人的装备。

 

***

 

他们在结冻温度以下又跋涉了好几个钟头，普雷格斯终于发现跟在身后的年轻人开始使用原力了。他没去斥责他。换其他人类，早几公里就倒下了，但西迪厄斯还一直跟着他的师父。普雷格斯不止一次想过自己年纪尚幼的弟子到底经历了什么才变得这么固执。

 

不论是什么，他感谢原力赐予他这个已经饱经磨砺的弟子。

 

两个钟头以后，在看到弟子从半冻结的湖里爬出来以后，普雷格斯决定让同伴脱离苦海。他停下脚步，在狭窄的隘口里四下张望。“我们就在这里过夜，西迪厄斯尊主。这些山脉里充满了温泉。找到合适的场所以后，你今天的试炼就结束了。”

 

西迪厄斯为了保持体温和能量在嘴巴和下巴都裹上了保温围巾，上面现在已经覆盖了一层薄冰，他看着师父，点了点头便绕过普雷格斯走了。普雷格斯看着他一步一滑地在雪堆中跋涉，留下的小脚印一直越过山坡。

 

西斯尊主盘腿坐下，沉入原力，仔细回味在山谷中跋涉的弟子疲惫压抑的怒火，直到他消失在一个山尖。西迪厄斯的愤怒取之不尽用之不竭；他总是燃烧着黑暗的目标。

 

不再孤零零的存在于这个宇宙的感觉是多么的美好啊。他记得之前多年的苦苦寻找，对“女预言家”，赌客，还有可悲而愚蠢的韦纳米斯感到失望。他甚至一度怀疑原力背弃了他。

 

相反，原力知识将最珍贵的宝藏藏在了一颗渺小偏远的星球上。

 

差不多过了半个钟头，帕尔帕廷回来了，他上气不接下气地报告师父找到了合适的洞穴。他们一起爬山，普雷格斯看了一眼那个小洞穴，转向弟子，露出一个若有若无的赞赏笑容。

 

“可以了。干得好。”

 

被各路野兽弄的遍体鳞伤的弟子点点头。

 

“谢谢，师父。”

 

普雷格斯听得出弟子的骄傲，他的嗓音日渐成熟而低沉，但口气依旧温软而诱惑力十足。帕尔帕廷很明显以为自己取悦了师父，半梦半醒的他并没注意到普雷格斯用视线对他上下其手的小动作。西斯师父瞥了一眼洞穴，默默审视了一番。几个“房间”都是远古时代帝制运动的结果，其中一间房深处有一股源自温泉的小瀑布，淌下的水很快就通过房间右侧的巨大裂隙派走了，并不淤积。

 

普雷格斯看向西迪厄斯，点点头。“把你自己洗干净了，我的弟子。你太脏了。”

 

西迪厄斯瞪大了眼睛。“在这里？”

 

他指了指通往第二间房间的缝隙。“那里有水，反正你的衣服也湿了。”

 

西迪厄斯只犹豫了一刻就往洞穴背后走去，从头脱下他湿透了的冰冷上衣，露出满是割痕的紧致肌肉。

 

普雷格斯退了出去，远离对方的视线，但并不影响自己观察对方。他藏好自己的原力印记。在他弟子看来，还以为他已经回到了洞穴口部，自己可以安全地沐浴了。帕尔帕廷在一块天然石架上放好背包和震刃，狐疑地打量起小瀑布来。他试探性地伸出手，试了试水温，惊讶地发现它当真是地热温暖过的。

 

普雷格斯深吸一口气，看着西迪厄斯终于开始解腰带，然后将长裤和内裤统统拉下纤瘦的臀部。隐匿的缪恩人没法将目光从人类结实苍白的臀瓣和雕塑般精瘦的大腿上移开。懵然不觉的帕尔帕廷欠身脱靴子的时候，灵巧的金鸡独立更是无意暴露出他平滑的会阴和光洁臀瓣之间初绽的紧致小穴，粉嫩而诱人，几乎肯定没人碰过，惹得普雷格斯差点呻吟出声。

 

这孩子是个处。他的动作太过纯真，太过傲慢，有经验的人不会如此。他调查过小贵族跌宕起伏的过往，没发现任何情人的踪迹。

 

西斯尊主牢牢控制住自己。真的，眼前的人类实在太美了——蜷曲的红发，脆弱的白肤上肩膀和脸侧零星洒着不少雀斑。真的，他颤抖双腿之间的隐秘之处一定前所未有的温暖紧致。他想象自己穿过那些石障，不再隐藏自己的原力印记，捉住那对狭窄的臀瓣，将男孩压在石墙上。他能轻易看到对方修长的手指扶在墙上保持平衡，看到自己硕大的阴茎没入弟子紧致的小穴，惹得他吃痛呻吟。

 

现在动手，西迪厄斯只会恨他。

 

他看着男孩完全踏入水流之中，在热水的冲击下打了一个冷颤，开始揉搓身上干涸的血迹和污渍。帕尔帕廷转过身，普雷格斯终于看到那一小丛耻毛了，红得鲜亮，拱卫着一根笔直的阴茎，藏起他小巧而几乎无毛的囊袋。他的毛发不算茂盛，但足以撩动某个品味特殊的缪恩人好奇的欲火。

 

那里毛发颜色跟他其他部位的 **一模一样** 。

 

他更仔细地观察。年轻西斯的性器和其他男性纳布人一样行了传统割礼，形状完美的茎头在热泉的冲刷下闪着水光。普雷格斯想象自己的手完美地将它握住，想象西迪厄斯在压力下于自己的手里冲刺，随缪恩人强壮手指的每一次揉搓而呻吟。

 

自从见到了这位来自纳布的原力奇点，占有他的想法便从没远离过普雷格斯的脑海。在他将男孩收作弟子之前，他们的谈话的确可以被称作轻佻，现在，眼前赤裸的景致更是让他血液中的欲望有增无减。西迪厄斯会像个欠操的婊子一样大声乞求更多吗？还是说他只会一语不发地漠然承受师父的每一次穿刺？他会喜欢师父的尺寸和技巧吗？

 

西斯通常不会把弟子纳为情人。亲密关系导致事情变得复杂而危险，还会催生感情，将心灵与其他部分脆弱地暴露出来。他可以既占有他的小人类又保持安全的距离吗？当然可以，普雷格斯想，如果把男孩扒光再带进房间，那他就没办法藏起光剑了。赤裸而羞辱的弟子向来好控制。

 

比如现在。西迪厄斯的震刃被他放在了几米之外的石头上，新手常犯的毛病——远离自己的防身武器。有朝一日，他会成为一个真正的西斯尊主，除了原力的黑暗面以外再不需要其他武器。

 

他看着西迪厄斯慢慢伸手握住自己的阴茎，小心冷淡地清洁它，好像那里跟身体的其他部分没什么不同，也许是普雷格斯的想象，但他总觉得对方的小手指在上面停留的时间有点长。他看着男孩仔细缓慢地碰触自己，然后放开疲软的性器去清洗大腿。看来他的弟子不像其他年轻的人类男性，似乎并没有传说中过分活跃的“性欲”。

 

普雷格斯不自在地动了动，他自己的欲望倒是在原力中冒了头，紧紧抵住他的裤子，乞求他现在出手，吞噬眼前对此毫无察觉的年轻肉体。没错，帕尔帕廷直到现在都一无所知，他仰起头，在温暖的水流中发出一声满足的叹息。普雷格斯可以穿过石头来到他的弟子身边，将他压在墙上。西迪厄斯会惊讶，会挣扎，而挣扎只会让他更紧，更好地满足师父。

 

但不……现在不是时候。普雷格斯依依不舍地离开他隐蔽的观察地点，去搭建营地。他已经几乎看遍了男孩的每一寸身体，并对此非常满意，那些层叠的衣物之下到底是完美的。现在，他只需要将那具完美的肉体压在身下，享受它的其他部分，碰触他，训练他对自己的碰触叹息扭动，乞求他的阴茎，向上浪荡地挺送和呻吟。

 

这需要时间。最终，他会得手。也许再加上一些情趣的装饰，让它至臻完美。但现在，他得耐心。

 

他从帕尔帕廷的背包里取出引火剂和燃料，没花多久就在房间里生了一堆火。他往后退了几步欣赏自己的成果，接着转身，大胆地往另一条通道走去。帕尔帕廷发现自己高大的师父接近以后慌忙用手捂住胸口和阴茎。“师——师父？”他结结巴巴地从水流底下走出来，向来灵巧的舌头第一次说不出话。能把年轻政客吓得哑口无言实在很舒爽。西迪厄斯可从没在语言上输过。

 

但普雷格斯表现得太过波澜不惊。他依仗多年训练的定力无视了人类在寒冷中挺立的粉色乳头以及颤抖的紧绷肉体，大步流星地走向弟子旁边一米左右的地方，将堆在地上的衣服统统拾起。“衣服得在火边烤干，现在穿上你只会又冻得要死。洗完了就过来。”

 

年轻纳布人羞得满脸通红。“好的，当然。”他绝望地目送师父把自己的湿衣服统统捧走了。

 

普雷格斯是笑着回到火堆边的。真是个害羞的小徒弟。人类对他们的皮肤拥有异常的保护欲，经过多年的眼花也没变过，真是奇怪。也许是因为人类皮肤过于柔嫩，容易受伤？但那无法解释他们被看到的时候皮肤会泛红。所以，只可能是社会制约咯。他笑了。缪恩人的确穿着保守，但他们可不像人类一样对自己的身体有什么疑惑，在他们看来，对自己的身体太过在意并感到羞愧或是在被看到的时候瑟缩简直匪夷所思。

 

而纳布人尤其喜欢把肉体隐藏在数不胜数的衣料之下。

 

有朝一日，他会打碎西迪厄斯身上这些荒唐的枷锁，就像他打碎那些加诸于他身上的其他社会枷锁一样。可现在，他只能暗中观察。现在，他只能在这个冰冷但收获颇多的夜晚默默欣赏自己潮湿、赤裸而脆弱的弟子。

 

这次的任务突然变得有趣起来。

 

【作者注】

 

  * 别这么干，普雷格斯……但后文我们都知道了。:/可怜的PPT。
  * 但至少我们知道毛手毛脚的缪恩人品味不俗……
  * 我同时在写好几篇，PPT/Padme故事的下一部分也写了不少啦。情节越来越复杂了XD




End file.
